


Primula

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Mother's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primula

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stick to any formal word count today and to my knowledge, hobbits didn’t celebrate a ‘Mother’s Day’, so this is a Birthday involving mothers.

Frodo knelt in front of the trunk and looked up at Menegilda. She took a key from her ring and held it out to the young hobbit who took it, twisting it nervously in his hands. “Are you sure you want to do this, Frodo?”

Wide blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears, looked up at her. Frodo drew a shaky breath before he nodded. “Yes, Aunt,” he said, firmly, “I do.” He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, then lifted the lid to reveal Primula Baggins’ most beloved treasures. Frodo gently picked up a small wooden box, which had been placed lovingly on top, and closed the lid, locking the trunk again, before handing the key back to Menegilda.

He sat back on his heels and slowly traced the delicate leaf pattern on top of the box before he carefully opened it. Nestled inside was a brooch; delicate silver and pale yellow stones forming a flower as light and airy as spring. “It’s a primula,” Frodo said, as the tears finally began to flow.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. “Yes,” replied his aunt, “her mother, Mirabella, had it made for her as a birthday present when she was just a young girl.” 

“I can’t remember her without it.” Frodo began to sob as memories overwhelmed him, his slender frame shaking with grief.

***

Esmeralda opened the box and gasped softly when she saw the familiar brooch.

“Today is her birthday, and I thought that she would want you to have it,” Frodo’s words fell to a whisper, “seeing as you’re my mother now.”


End file.
